ledfalloutfandomcom-20200214-history
Caz the Cazador
Cazador, Caz the *Unique Buffout-enhanced poison combined with a sharp stinger. *Smaller size than most Cazadors. *Was loyal to only Ethan and Jacob. *2' 10 in. *Was 6 years of age at death. Appearance Caz appeared as an average cazador but is smaller in scale to the regular cazador. With a 2 ft. stinger, 1 foot antennae and 6, wasp-like legs. Caz sometimes sports a pair of sunglasses in Ethan's family pictures of him. Beginnings in the Hive Caz was the son of the Legendary Cazador and was expected to be the strongest and most lethal in the Hive after his mother's untimely demise due to the Courier. Caz was, unsuspectedly, the runt of his hive instead of the strongest. And Caz was quickly discarded from the Cazadors after he lost in a fight with a wastelander. The Healing of a Legend Caz was near-death when found by Ethan on the side of the road in his travels. Ethan drew his pistol and took aim at the baby cazador, but realized that the cazador was not readying it's stinger and looking fierce but had a look of need in it's eyes. So Ethan instead decided, surprisingly, to give the cazador multiple stimpaks and heal the deadly insect. And after Ethan healed it, the cazador rose to the air and flew off into the mountains. The Battle of the Mutated Unknowingly, Ethan then stumbled in to the Cazador Nest Caz used to live in, and was onslaughted by the entirity of the Hive. But Caz came to Ethan's aid in the midst of the battle, helping Ethan fight off the Cazadors. But Caz, not being that strong, was defeated near the climax of the fight. And Ethan picked up the injured Cazador and took him to safety in the nearby fishing shack. Two Warriors Join Ethan, inside the fishing shack, attempted to converse with the dying Cazador. Caz had no idea of what Ethan said, so Ethan, in a rush; attempted to create a device for the Cazador to understand what he said. And Ethan hooked up a Language-Chip he made into his Pip-Boy 2500 and downloaded the English language to the chip, with the help of the advanced AI of the Pip-Boy, Caz was inserted with the chip and the English language was instantly learned by this insect. Ethan told Caz of the inpending danger and Caz understood, So Ethan suggested they join together and flee the Hive for now. Caz, hesitantly, agreed to this and started to travel with Ethan, completing the trio of non-human companions Ethan had. The Cruel End At the Second Battle with John, Caz was vaporized at the hands of John's Mech-Suit while trying to sting him, with there being no trace of anything to recreate; this was the place where Caz met his end. Trivia *Caz, at the start of Ethan's journey; hated Ethan's dog Bill due to Bill trying to eat Caz. *Ethan trained Caz in the arts of cazador fighting with the help of The Thorn and his robot Junky's Wireless Internet feature. *Caz has the strongest poison of most cazadors due to Ethan enhancing it with Buffout ingredients. *Caz confronts his Hive and family in Fallout: The Movie. Along with Ethan, Jacob, Bill, Junky, and Johnson. *Caz died once in Ethan's journey to the Deserter's Fortress and was re-created into a robot for a short time until Ethan re-re-created him with the use of bio-technology.